


Last Night On Earth

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, he just wants his family to like him, moritz and his feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moritz wanted his family to like him, even if that meant breaking up with his boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night On Earth

“Hello Germany—or wherever the hell people are watching this. I am Moritz Stiefel, and I’m—oh, shit, Jonfen, not now.” The boy with dark circles under his hazel eyes peered at his sick cat, just as his camcorder fell over, breaking into fifths—again. “Ah, damn, Dad’s gonna kill me.”

Moritz wanted to make YouTube videos. He was already somewhat popular with three subscribers—thanks Ernst, Otto, and Mrs Rilow. But all that happened in his “gaming” videos were his cat being sick on his shirts or Game Of Thrones DVDs, his best friends texting him for boyfriend advice, _or_ he’d be interrupted by a Skype call from the one and only—

“Melchior!” Moritz didn’t mean to shriek when the screen of his laptop went on. He pounced onto his poster-covered bed, holding his warn-down laptop carefully, and he was smiling. He had a serious relationship with this guy—rebellious, handsome, intelligent—

-

“There is no way my son will be gay.” Moritz’s eyes rolled as he tried eating his pizza. Stupid family meetings. _Tilly has a girlfriend and she gets so much praise_ , he breathed in. _Aaaand I’m just the loser, neurotic son who just has to be straight._

Rentier Stiefel sat at the head of the table; at his right was his wife Frieda, and then their daughter Mathilda on the other side. Moritz, Mathilda’s younger twin brother, aka the family disappointment, sat furthest away from everyone, and that was fine by him.

“Dad,” Moritz always spoke at the worst time. “I can’t choose whether I’m gay or not. That’s like—” He paused to eat, and his sister was giggling. “Like choosing your eye colour, right? Because if I could choose that, I’d have blue eyes. Like Ilse’s. That’d—”

Moritz always lead on to a new conversation, and he hated himself for it.

-

He was talking with Wendla about his “level of gayness”, as his family called it, when Melchior pulled him away and into a make out session.... in the middle of a hallway, at the mall. Moritz let Melchior go on ahead with the kissing, until he suddenly pushed him away and screamed.

“Melchi!” He yelled, flinching. Wendla backed away slowly, before running off—hey, this could end bad. “Melchiiiiiiiii. My _dad_ is a mall cop here. If he saw us we would—”

“Hey, relax!” Melchior stood—who knew Moritz could knock someone down?—and brushed off his knees before planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “Relax, it’s just me.” Moritz started trembling. Confused, Melchior pulled him away from the crowd, towards the benches. “Hey—hey, ‘Ritz, what’s wrong?”

Moritz put his head against Melchior’s chest. Breathe in, he told himself. Breathe in.

“I don’t think we should be seeing each other anymore, Melchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. I'll have the last new chapters up soon! Reviews?


End file.
